Happy Birthday, Peachy!
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Jimmy throws a birthday party with Nazz's help! :3 [I don't know what else I should put for characters- this drabble got Cul-De-Sac kids in it...so but I picked JImmy and Nazz...well, you will see why when you read it.]


**A/N: this story goes out to one of my favorite writers: Peachy from peachcreekhighschool on tumblr! Yay! Happy Birthday, Peachy :3 I apologized if I didn't do Jimmy good...just give you a head up, if they seems OOC. :c**

* * *

Jimmy knocked on the door and waiting for someone to open the door, he heard someone shout out "Hold on, please whoever is at door, please hold on." Jimmy nodded his head knowingly she wouldn't see him, he patiently waited for her come to answer the door. Few minutes later, he finally greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hi, Nazz...I have a favor to ask, and hope you can help me?"

"Oh, hi, Jimmy! Oh sure, come in please." she step aside to let Jimmy in.

"Thank you, Nazz." Jimmy smiled as walking in as Nazz closed the door.

Nazz smiled back "So, Jimmy whacha need?" she lead Jimmy to living room.

"Oh, umm. Well you see- I have this friend, her birthday is soon coming...I know it's last minute notice but I was hoped that we can throw a birthday party at your house?" Jimmy asked as sitting down on the couch.

"Hmmm, who is this friend of yours? Do I know this person?" Nazz tapped her chin with her index finger.

Jimmy shaking his head "No, you don't but you will meet her when she gets here tomorrow..."

Nazz raised her eyebrows "Really? so it is a she. Sure! I didn't see why not because it's only birthday party, right?"

Jimmy's face lit up said "Yep, that's right...but are you sure you don't mind?"

"Jimmy, I don't mind. I would love to meet your friend!" Nazz clasped her hands excitingly.

"That's great! Thank you, Nazz. You're great friend." Jimmy smiled.

"No problem, Jimmy. Now, we have A LOT things to do for your friend's birthday! Let's go invite Cul-De-Sac kids!"

Jimmy nodded his head "Yes, Let's go."

They went to some local store to pick a birthday invitations, balloons, presents, and cake. They returned to Nazz's house, carried all birthday stuffs inside. They went to kitchen to put everything on the counter.

"Jimmy, do you want write invitations down or do you want me to?"

"Oh no, I will do that. I'll get it start right away." Jimmy opened the birthday invitations, as sit on the stool. Nazz handed Jimmy few colored pens. He randomly selected a colored pen and start to write the Cul-De-Sac kids' names. He looked up to see Nazz blow the balloon "Nazz, should I invite the Eds?"

"Yes, I think you should, because they won't crash your friend's birthday party."

"Point taken." Jimmy resumed writing.

After few hours later, Jimmy finally finished write their names down.

"Nazz, I'm finished write the names down. I'm go out and hand it out door to door."

"I'm going with you, Jimmy."

Jimmy nod his head with a smile.

They walked out of Nazz's house. First they walk toward Jonny's house, they walk down to the door and knocked, they waited for Jonny to answer. Few minutes he opened the door with Plank in his arm.

"Hey Jimmy and Nazz. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Jonny. I'm here to give you an invitation to my friend's birthday. I hope you will come." Jimmy smiled as handed him an invitation.

"You betcha we will come! Thanks!"

"you're welcome. see you tomorrow" Jimmy waved him goodbye

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Nazz smiled.

"Now next stop is Rolf's." Jimmy searched for his name "aha I found it, Let's go."

They walked to Rolf's house and knocked on the door, waited for him to answer the door.

"Hello, Nazzy-girl and Boy Jimmy, what are you doing here to see son of a shepherd?"

"Hi, Rolfy boy. I'm here to give you an invitation to birthday party tomorrow. I hope you will come."

"Yes, Boy Jimmy. I come to birthday party."

They smiled as Rolf closed the door. "Okay, next stop is Double D's house. Come on, Jimmy." Nazz nudged him, they walked down the sidewalk to Double D's house, Nazz knocked on the door, they can hear shuffles inside and Double D opened the door

"Oh, greetings Nazz and Jimmy. What can I do for you both?"

"Hi, Double D. I'm here to give you an invitation to a birthday party. I hope you will come."

"Oh, of course I will attend. Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow, then. Bye."

They smiled as walked across the street to Kevin's, Nazz knocked on the door and Kevin opened the door

"Hey, Nazz and Fluffy. What's up?"

"Kevin, I'm here to give you an invitation to the party for tomorrow."

"Choice. I will see you tomorrow." Kevin smirked.

They walked down to Eddy's and Jimmy knocked on the door...Eddy opened the door in frown but it suddenly go away when see Nazz.

"Hey, Nazz...and Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"Eddy, I want to know if you want to come to party tomorrow?" Jimmy handed him an inviation.

"A party, you say? I'm there! Thanks!" Eddy smirked.

"see you there, then." Nazz smiled.

He closed the door as they walked down the sidewalk. "Last house then we're done for today."

"Great, let's go to Ed's and Sarah's." Nazz tugged his arm, they walked toward their house. Jimmy knocked on the door, and Sarah answered the door.

"Hey, Jimmy and Nazz. What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Sarah, I'm here to give you an invitation to a birthday party tomorrow. Ed's invited too."

"What? you invited ED?!"

"Calm down, Sarah. I already invited Eddy and Double D."

"No! They will ruin the party tomorrow!"

"Sarah, don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure my friend would like to have wonderful memories even if they ruined the party, she will laugh about it in few years."

"Yes, Jimmy's right. Don't worry."

"Fine. I will be there. See you tomorrow." Sarah slammed on the door and they can heard Sarah shouted at Ed

"ED! YOU GOT INVITED TO A PARTY TOMORROW! WE WILL GO TO PARTY TOMORROW! DON'T MESS EVERYTHING UP WHEN WE GO OR I WILL TELL MOM ON YOU!"

"OKAY! BABY SISTER! DON'T TELL MOM ON ME!"

Nazz giggled, as Jimmy laughed..."Now what, Jimmy?"

"I will be at bus station waiting for my friend to come."

"Sounds great! Can't wait to meet your friend tomorrow."

"Me too! I'm sure you will like her!"

"Oh, I am sure I will. We better go back to our houses and get some rest because we will have a big day tomorrow!"

"Yes, Good night, Nazz and oh thank you for help me."

"No problem, Jimmy. See you tomorrow."

"I will be there at your place early so I can help you set everything up before I go to pick my friend up."

"Sound like a plan!"

With that, they went to their houses to get a full sleep for tomorrow...

**XXXXX  
**

Next day~

Jimmy woke up with a yawn, then suddenly remember something "OH that's right! it's my friend's birthday!" Jimmy quickly get out of the bed and made his bed before jump in the shower...Jimmy showered and all dressed up. Jimmy run out of his house. He knocked on the door, Nazz opened the door

"Good morning, Jimmy. Are you ready?" Jimmy nodded his head

"Yes. I'm ready! Let's set everything up!"

He walked in the house and helped Nazz set everything up, there's few balloons taped to table where there's have snacks all over the table, and there's stack of red solo cups upside down on the table, and Nazz walked to kitchen to make lemonade drink. She put a pitcher of lemonade in the refrigerator. Jimmy looked at clock; it's read **10:39**.

"Well, I better go to bus station to pick her up. We will be back soon before you know it!"

"Sure, Jimmy. Go ahead, I can't wait to meet your friend. Today is the day!"

With that, Jimmy exited her house to get in the car, he started his car and drive away to bus station, he arrived, he looked at clock on the car, its read **11:13AM**. He get out of the car and lean back against to the car door, he pull his phone out to text his friend

**To: Peachy**

**Hey, let you know I'm here at bus station.**

Jimmy put his phone on sleep mode before slide it in his pocket, he crossed his arms while he wait for her bus arrives, and his phone buzzed, he pull his phone out and unlocked his phone to see

**From: Peachy**

**Great! I'm excited to see you! But I'm nervous at same time! :D**

**To: Peachy**

**Don't worry. You will have a great time. I promise.**

No text from her yet, as Jimmy see her bus arrives.

_Finally, she's here! _Jimmy thought to himself.

He start to feel anxious to see Peachy...he watched random people come out of bus until saw Peachy walked out of the bus.

"PEACHY! HI!" Jimmy running to her and give her a warmly hug.

"JIMMY! HII! I'm happy to be here! What's your plan for today?" Peachy smiled that hurts her cheeks.

"Oh, Peachy. You will see! How long you will be stay here at Cul-De-Sac?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 days."

"Great! We will have blast time together! You will stay at my place, I already ask my parents, they approved. So, let's go."

Jimmy helped Peachy with her luggage, they walked to Jimmy's car, they loaded his car with her luggage, then they walked to their doors to get in. Peachy feels excited and anxious to see what plans he have in his mind. Jimmy start his car and drive away to Cul-De-Sac...

About 15 minutes later, they finally arrived Cul-De-Sac.

"Welcome to Cul-De-Sac, Peachy. I'm excited for you to meet my friends, You will love them."

"Great! I can't wait to meet them!"

They pulled up into Jimmy's driveway, they carried her luggage to Jimmy's house. Jimmy showed Peachy where she will sleep,

"This is a guest room you get to sleep here, it's got own bathroom."

"How cool!" Peachy smiled.

"So, Peachy...we will have to go somewhere in few minutes, do you need to get ready or?"

Peachy shaking her head "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!"

"Alright then, come on."

Peachy followed Jimmy toward the front door, they start to walked toward Nazz's house. Jimmy knocked on the door.

Few minutes later, Jimmy heard "COME IN!" he nodded at Peachy, as opened the door. Jimmy let Peachy in first before Jimmy do. Jimmy closed the door suddenly Cul-De-Sac jumped out their hidden places

"**SURPRISE!" **they shouted with laughing.

"Oh my! I was not expect that! Oh wow! All this is for me?"

"Yes, Peachy. It's all for you! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday, Peachy!"

"Everyone, This is my friend, Peachy. This is Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Plank, Eddy, Ed, and Eddward but you can call him Double D." Jimmy pointed at each of them when say their names.

"Hi, Everyone! Nice to meet you all!" Peachy's face reddened from surprise and excitement.

"Oh, Peachy. You're so pretty!" Nazz commented.

Peachy squealed with heated cheeks "Oh, no...but thank you. So you are too, Nazz!"

They crowded Peachy around and welcomed her warmly.

"Okay, the party is begin now!" They cheered as they start to chatting with Peachy. They play games, like scrabbles, UNO, Monopoly, Clue, and etc. Right now They're playing Clue.

Left to right players:

**Nazz** is Miss Scarlett

**Jimmy** is Colonel Mustard

**Sarah** is Mrs. White

**Kevin** is Mr. Green

**Peachy** is Mrs. Peacock

**Double D **is Professor Plum

Rolf, Ed, Eddy, and Jonny with Plank sitting on the couch watching them play the game.

It's Kevin's turn to roll the dices, he got 5 and he moved his character toward Lounge. "Choice, I need 4 to get there! Your turn, Peachy."

Peachy roll the dices and she got 6, and she moved her character toward Billiard Room, and she entered the room, she started to pick Miss Scarlett and a lead pipe in that room and announced "I suggest it was Miss Scarlett, in the Billiard Room, with a lead pipe." On her left, Kevin showed one card that displayed Lounge room.

_Nope not that it...gotta cross that room out_. Peachy thought to herself, "Okay, your turn Double D."

"OH, Dear. okay." He rolled the dices, he got 8, he moved his character toward Study. "Oh, it seems I need 3 steps to Study, Your turn, Nazz."

Nazz smiled as rolled the dices, she got 10 as she moved her character toward the Hall, and is arrived in the Hall "Ha! Alright" Nazz tapped her index finger on her chin as thinking to make suggestion. Nazz begin to pick Mr. Green and a revolver, and Nazz announced "I suggest it was Mr. Green, in the Hall, with the revolver." On her left, Double D showed her a card displayed Mr. Green. "Ah bummer." Nazz crossed Mr. Green out.

They keep playing that game until they finally over, and Kevin won the game, it was Mrs. White, in the Library, with Candlestick. They laughed and teased Sarah for picked a suspect. Sarah frowned but its went away as see Jimmy carried a cake out for Peachy and they begin to sing "Happy Birthday" To Peachy.

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR PEACHY!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**_

_**AND MANY MORE!**_"

Peachy smiled as blew candles out.

"But Peachy! Did you make a wish?" Ed asked

Peachy merely smiled at Ed "No, I don't need to because this what I wished for, and it's came true. Thank you, everyone. I really appreciated that. And Jimmy, you can never stop surprise me."

"Ah, Yeah. I'm full of surprises!" Jimmy winked at Peachy.

Nazz sliced the cake and pass a first slice to Peachy "First slice goes to Peachy! Happy Birthday, girl."

"Thank you, Nazz." Peachy smiled as grabbed a fork, she watched as Nazz continue cutting the cake and give them their slices, they begin to eat their cake, they smiled with pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: That's it...Peachy, I hope you like it! :3 Happy Birthday, Peachy. STARRY OUT. c:**


End file.
